plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2017
03:20 THE 03:20 CHAT 03:21 IS 03:21 DED 03:21 no plz don't kick ok 03:21 /announce shot pea at Batty1776 03:21 (troll) 03:24 * Batty1776 says otherwise 03:24 kek 03:29 Hi 03:30 Hi 03:44 :O 09:48 30 mins later 10:10 hi 10:10 you do realize that you blocked PM with me 10:11 :O 10:11 well? 10:12 why? 10:12 No idea why you do that? 10:13 idk 10:13 Click on me. What do you see? 10:13 oops sry 10:16 that's better :) 10:20 hi 10:21 Hi Remember Me? 10:21 nope 10:21 Im The Guy In April .-. 10:21 Or May 10:21 Don't remember you. Sorry 10:21 Wait. Why Did I Even Lost My Background? 10:22 Don't know 10:22 Okay Lemme Take A Minute To Find Some Images 10:24 Okay Im Back 10:24 I Need A Picture Of PVZ 2 Tallnut Degrades 10:24 Hello? 10:24 Hi 10:25 I'm still here 10:25 I Need PVZ 2 Tallnut Degrades 10:25 10:25 This one? 10:25 Yes 10:25 @Iama I am trying to .pngify but it's complicated 10:25 Whos Lama? 10:26 @bong: Most likely I don't recall meeting before 10:26 And she's referring to me 10:26 Hive MYIMY 10:26 Hello *insert your name here* 10:26 You know who is Bong? 10:26 Yes 10:26 Its Myself 10:26 kek 10:26 I was asking MYIMY 10:26 *MNIMN 10:27 Okay 10:27 Wait 10:27 @batty: File:Shadow Family achievement.jpeg this one? 10:27 Why In My Account I Dont Have My Fire Peashooter And Blover? 10:28 I Meant Hurrikale 10:28 This is a new account 10:28 That's why it's empty 10:28 No I Meant In My PVZ 2 Account 10:28 IDK then 10:28 New account in PvZ2 10:28 I Just Login Straight To My PVZ 2 Account And Lost My Fire Peashooter And Hurrikale 10:29 I think you lost your data last night 10:29 Its Not A New Account .-. 10:29 ^^^ 10:29 no idea myself then 10:29 I Just Havent Played PVZ 2 For 374 Days 10:29 Yo! 10:29 Hi 10:30 hope you won't doorspamming this time... 10:30 I will not make that mistake again. 10:30 hive citron 10:30 Ill Come Back Chatting In Next Saturday 10:30 From now on, I will never do anything else but chat in chat. 10:30 Hi Iama 10:32 I wonder how I get that caption next to your name in chat. 10:32 hmmm.... ask an admin? 10:32 Yeah. Likely. I had to ask one about the background, so likely. 10:33 I hate in when chat is dead like this, with few people. 10:33 Curse you, Discord! 10:33 ^ Per CITRON. 10:34 Hey, just a random question.... 10:34 What us better? Cake or ice cream 10:35 us better? 10:35 can't decide tho 10:35 Is better. Dumb Ipad autocorrect! 10:35 the cake is a lie so I choose ice cream 10:35 I say ice cream 10:36 ^^^ 10:36 Hmmm... I am leaning to ice cream as well. 10:36 That chat background looks so messed up. 10:37 hmm?? 10:37 It is My Little Pony and Splatoon combined. 10:37 Hey Iama . Wanna hear something 10:37 Is this the dumb or dumber joke? 10:38 Well, you know Pokemon? 10:38 Oh. Sure. What about it? 10:38 Well, when I first saw your profile pic, I, no lie, thought it looked like Shaymin. 10:38 My current profile pic? 10:39 Yeah 10:39 Back when I entered the wiki 10:39 And then I saw the horn... 10:39 Try putting that pokemon and my profile pic side-by-side 10:39 Well, IPads have no picture manipulators that I know off. 10:40 Nvm 10:40 I'm not exiting chat, am I? 10:40 nope 10:40 Cuz I am a discussion mod on another wiki, and I am doing that. 10:41 No idea then 10:41 Btw, when you looked at my profile pic more closely 10:41 where is it @CITRON? 10:41 you saw it didn't look like a shaymin? 10:42 it doesn't 10:42 Well, I saw the horn. Then I was like "well, I know where that is from" 10:43 Next Friday, I will cry. 10:43 o why m8 10:43 ? 10:44 Because Splatoon 2 will be out, and I do not have a Nintendo Switch. 10:45 sh8 10:46 And it looks awesome. 10:46 Well, I gotta go. See you two! And Botty 10:50 @Iama she?? I am male! 10:50 :p 11:51 ?? 12:16 Hi 12:42 Hi. 12:43 hi 12:43 hive 12:46 there's 3 interesting folders in the pvz2 obb with UI_CheatMenu 12:52 wow 01:19 huh... it seems I can't make it with paint 01:24 huh 01:59 I'm a sucka for mainspace because i missed two days in a row of mainspace. 02:01 Well, I WOULD be on mainspace if I actually noticed a mistake or something, but I can't really shove myself out of where I'm comfortable - so what I'm saying is - being on mainspace is kind of my 'disabled' quality. AKA - I can't really do it. 02:01 ... 02:01 welp ok 02:01 :/ 02:01 I think I said too much. 02:02 No, no 02:03 Okie dokie then. 02:03 Carry on! 02:12 Hi 02:12 Oh, hey. 02:29 Hi. 02:31 ... 02:32 Welp 02:32 Day 2 02:33 Still no free gems or coins 02:33 hive drybones 02:33 I wonder if my phone was rigged or something 02:33 Hi 02:33 Maybe try uninstalling and reinstalling the app? 02:33 I don't know 02:34 Drybones, discord PM? 02:34 Okay @Imarepeater 02:34 hhey kidossss 02:35 Hi 02:41 Hi 02:41 Hi, Redfork2000 02:42 How are you all today? 02:42 Uh, pretty good, i guess 02:42 Umm.... 02:45 I'm good 02:47 Hi 03:13 Oh 2017 07 15